


Five Seconds Flat

by imaginary_iby



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 02:12:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2133189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_iby/pseuds/imaginary_iby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So this is what you do?”  Danny feels like a bit of a schmuck, standing there fully dressed.  Offense is clearly the best defense.  “As soon as you’re home, you get naked and jump in the water?”</p><p> - In which Danny, days into his relationship with Steve and Kono, is slowly but surely learning the ropes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Seconds Flat

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this late last night and early this morning, whipped up in a frenzy of coffee and season five photoshoot feelings. I've edited it a few times, but forgive anything that got swept aside by my glee. 
> 
> Shout-out to Mandy, who supplies my life with adorable OT3 gifs, and came up with Danny and Kono bonding over wet towels in the bathroom.

“Whoa,” Danny says, because wow, no, his eyes aren’t deceiving him: Kono’s barely through the front door and she’s already slipping out of her shirt. “I know I’ve got natural charm, but, why’re you getting undressed?”

“Surf’s up,” she replies, smiling at him over the curve of her shoulder. Soft cotton gives way to thin red bikini straps, and she shimmies out of her jeans with a one-two-three sway of her hips. 

Danny hadn’t even noticed her toe off her complicated boots – clearly, stripping in five seconds flat is a skill that surfers perfect, because damn if Steve doesn’t come to stand right beside her, already half naked. 

“You, too?”

Steve shrugs, but he has the good graces to drop his clothes in a mildly neat pile on the couch. “Like she said, surf’s up.”

“So this is what you do?” Danny feels like a bit of a schmuck, standing there fully dressed. Offense is clearly the best defense. “As soon as you’re home, you get naked and jump in the water?”

Kono looks Steve up and down, and Danny doesn’t fail to notice the way her gaze lands on the bulge in Steve’s board shorts. Perfectly understandable, really, since his own gaze has landed there as well. 

“Danny,” she says, the sweetness in her tone not enough to fool him – her eyes are twinkling far too mischievously for that. Sure enough, she reaches out and slips her hands to Steve’s hips, long fingers stroking tattooed skin. There’s power in Steve’s hips, skill in Kono’s fingers, and the sight of them pressed together is enough to do Danny’s head in.

“We’re not naked,” she continues, dipping her fingertips beneath the top of Steve’s shorts. She tugs on the material demonstratively. “See? Clothes. Now, as for last night, last night we were definitely naked.”

As if Danny could possibly forget. The sight of them wrapped around each other, turning to look at him in the dusk-light, drawing him in… well, Danny’s been half-hard all day. 

“You going to swim with us?”

Distantly, Danny registers that Kono asked a question, but he’s too busy watching her lean up to kiss Steve, to answer. She doesn’t have far to go, really – not as far as he does – but she presses up against him, all ease and familiarity, nose scrunching as she smiles.

If Danny was half-hard before, he’s hot and achey with want, now. It’d be easy enough to blame it on the honeymoon period – he’s only been a part of this intimacy for a few days, after all - but he has a feeling that he’s always going to feel this way, like the wind has been knocked out of him. They’re beautiful and in love with each other, and it staggers him that they love him, too.

He’s out of his shirt before he even knows it, fingers flying over buttons and zips until he’s down to his boxers. His clothes look good on the floor, abandoned beside Kono’s like a sexy little crime scene. Even if they didn’t, the mess would be worth it for the way Steve tuts.

“My life is about to get twice as disorganized, isn’t it?” Steve would probably cross his arms menacingly, if he wasn’t so busy wrapping them around Kono.

Kono, for her part, just beams innocently, and Danny recognizes immediately that he has a new partner in crime. “Wet towels all over the bathroom floor?” he asks.

“Yep,” she says, nodding.

“Leave the dishes to dry?”

“Hell yes.” 

At this, Steve outright groans – although that might have something to do with how Kono’s hand is right down the front of his shorts.

Danny holds up three fingers. “Navy showers?”

“Please,” Kono scoffs. “I trained him out of that within a week.”

“I’m feeling ganged up on, here.” Steve’s mouth is doing something sulky; between that and Kono’s smile, Danny can’t bear to be apart from them for a second longer. 

They shift instinctively to make room for him, and he can’t help but drop kisses to Kono’s shoulder, slide a hand down the back of Steve’s shorts. It hits him - just like it’s been hitting him every hour since that moment when Kono first kissed him, Steve took his hand and pulled him close - that he doesn’t _have_ to help himself. He’s free to touch, free to flirt and lick and nibble.

He does just that, and he’s so focused on the feel of Kono’s jaw beneath his lips that he barely realizes they’ve drawn him between them. Steve is hard against his back, Kono soft against his front, and Danny would be embarrassed by how easily he loses his mind, if not for the way they’re pressing against him desperately.

“Danny,” Steve groans, and Danny barely turns his head before Steve’s nibbling on his ear, sucking a path down his neck. The heat of Steve’s mouth is only matched by the heat between Kono’s legs, slippery and slick, inviting when Danny pushes gentle fingers into her.

Her gasp makes Danny grin, and finally, _finally,_ he feels like he’s got something of the upper hand. Everything up until now has been them working to drive him crazy, their familiarity with each other’s bodies leaving him struggling just to keep up. 

It’s time to return the favor.

“Undo the ties,” he says, pleased when Steve reaches around, fingers shaky as he undoes Kono’s bikini. She spreads her legs a little, working herself against Danny’s palm, and the material slides down and away.

“We were,” she breaks to moan, whisper soft. “We were going to go swimming.”

It’s hard not to be distracted by the way Steve’s kissing him, but Danny does his best to pull away, murmur, “Well, the ocean’s thataway, you’re welcome to it. But I’m taking myself upstairs to that big bed.”

The way they rush after him, up the stairs and to the bedroom, is extremely gratifying.

-

“Huh,” Steve says, and, well, it’s not the best thing anybody’s ever said upon pulling down Danny’s boxers.

“Huh?” Danny repeats, miffed, propping himself up on his elbows to inspect the end of the bed. Kono is on one side of his hips, Steve on the other, and they appear to be engaged in a whispered conversation over the hard jut of Danny’s cock. 

“Just, one second,” Steve says, holding up a finger. His eyebrows crease, and he nods when Kono licks her lips, lifts her hand in a loose curl before making a lewd pumping gesture. 

Realization hits. “Are you giving him lessons?!” Danny squawks. 

“No!” Steve protests, indignant. “She’s not! It’s just. You know. It’s been a while since I’ve given a blowjob, that’s all!”

“It’s not rocket science, Steven!” And maybe, _maybe,_ he’d feel a little more annoyed, if not for the way Kono’s laughing, flopped on her back and a picture of happiness.

“Fine then!” Steve says, leaning low and wrapping his lips around Danny’s cock in one swift move. Danny supposes he has nobody to blame but himself: rush a guy, and you get accidental teeth. He winces, wheezes out, “You bastard,” before quickly succumbing to pleasure as Steve gets his act together.

It takes a supreme amount of energy, but he manages to keep himself propped up, watching as they take turns sucking him, loving the way they break away to kiss each other: little nibbling kisses as they meet over the sprawl of his thighs.

He knows he’s done for when they both look up at him, hold his gaze, Kono’s lips stretched in a smile around the head of his cock. She lets go with an obscenely wet pop, and their noses bump as they both lick a long stripe from base to tip.

He barely gets in a breath before he’s coming, hard and hot, pulsing over his thighs. “Sorry,” he gasps, because he’d kind of liked to have given them a little warning, but they don’t seem to mind. 

The bedroom fades away, all he knows is the pleasure that’s rushing through his body, the feel of Kono’s skin sliding against his, the crinkle of Steve’s hair dragging against his own. By the time he comes to, Kono’s sprawled on her back, Steve settling between her legs and pushing into her. If the decisive rock of his hips wasn’t sign enough, the way she gasps and spreads her legs tells Danny everything he needs to know.

“Fuck,” he chokes out, because it’s so simple and yet so amazing. “Fuck, he’s inside you.”

It’s stupid, really, because as he’d said himself barely ten minutes earlier: it’s not rocket science, and it’s certainly not like Kono could have possibly missed the memo. But her smile is soft and satisfied, and Steve, well – Steve could tease him for being a goof, but he doesn’t. Instead he leans down, catches Danny in a kiss so deep and hot that he doesn’t know where he ends and Steve begins.

They’re beautiful as they move against each other, Steve settling low to whisper in her ear, and Danny would almost feel left out if not for the way they both have a hand clasped around his, keeping him connected and close.

“Touch me,” Kono whispers, and Danny settles back to watch, before realizing that she’s talking to him. They slow down as he reaches between them, slipping his fingers down to the space where they’re joined. He scruffs his fingers through Steve’s pubic hair, strokes around the base of his cock, before sliding against the wet heat between Kono’s legs. It doesn’t take long for her to come apart, Danny’s fingers on her, Steve moving inside her, and the sounds she makes quickly tip Steve over the edge.

Danny’s heart feels fit to burst as he watches them recover, and he smoothes his hands over their bodies, soothing and gentle, before gathering up the blankets as their skin begins to cool.

\- 

Danny wakes to a crash, the sound of metal colliding with metal. He flails as much as he can, caught between the tangle of bedsheets and the weight of Steve’s arm.

Steve, surprisingly, just grunts and rubs his cheek against the pillow, before settling back to sleep.

“Steve!” Danny hisses, because some SEAL Steve is, the house is obviously under attack and all he can do is grunt. 

“Relax,” Steve soothes. “It’s Saturday.”

“And? So? Therefore?” It’s then that Danny notices that they’re alone in the bed. “Where’s Kono? Steve, c’mon, we’ve got to get up.”

Steve gets up. About as far as it takes to roll flat on top of Danny, and flop back down. “It’s Saturday,” he grumbles, stubble scratching deliciously against Danny’s neck. The tiny portion of Danny’s brain that isn’t overcome with worry, is pleased that he’s not the only one with wisps of grey.

“On Saturday,” Steve continues, “Kono gets up and makes pancakes.”

Ah. Danny may be new to this whole _waking up naked in bed with them_ , thing, but he’s an old-hat at spending mornings by their side. He knows more than well that Kono is a disaster in the kitchen.

“Lemme up,” he orders, poking Steve’s shoulder. 

Steve grumbles, but obliges, rolling back onto the mattress and spreading out like a starfish. “Yeah, that’s just what we need: your help in the kitchen. Don’t even think about making a frittata.”

The kitchen is a mess, batter and flour and eggs all over the place, but deep in his heart of hearts – hell, even on the surface after two seconds of thought - Danny knows he’s in no position to judge.

“Morning Danny!” Kono is beaming at him across the kitchen table, and fuck, yes, that’s Danny’s shirt that she’s wearing, only half the buttons done up. Even those are mismatched, baring gorgeous hints of skin, the cute little whirl of her belly-button, the slight curve of her breasts. From beneath the hem, the tiniest scrap of blue lace underwear peeks out, and Danny’s seriously going to need to sit down some time soon.

She must take his stunned silence as disapproval of her culinary genius, because her eyebrows grow stern. “Don’t judge. I always clean it up!”

Danny holds up his hands, the picture of innocence – pretty tricky to achieve, really, since he’s half-hard and they both know it. “You’re looking at the man who once set this very kitchen on fire. Just a little bit. It was a tiny fire. A baby fire, really.”

Kono hums, approvingly. “Did Steve put it out?”

“Yep.” Danny nods. “Totally killed my breakfast. It was fine, just a little singed.”

“He’s very fond of his fire extinguisher,” Kono laments. 

They spare a second to mourn the loss of breakfasts past, before finally Danny says, “So, how do you feel about frittatas?”

“Don’t even think about it!” Steve shouts, and damn, the man has ears like a bat.

Saturday morning tradition is apparently to eat breakfast out on the lanai, and Danny feels a little bad when he suggests a break in routine. “We don’t have to,” he says, uncharacteristically unsure. 

Kono just loads him up with plates and cutlery. “It sounds good! There’s already sand in the bed. May as well be breakfast crumbs, too!”

Steve looks a little surprised when they traipse into the bedroom, pancakes and maple syrup and coffee between them, but his smile is warm, a sleepy kind of happiness that transform his face.

“You’re sure you turned the stove off?” he asks a few minutes later, way too haughty for a man channeling his inner chipmunk, cheeks bulging with food.

Danny huffs, and Kono outright pokes Steve’s thigh with her foot. “Shut up,” they order, and for once Steve does as he’s told.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've written something with a big Steve/Kono element, and it was a lot of fun! I thought it'd be interesting to see Danny as the newcomer, entering into Steve and Kono's relationship, and I can only hope that you liked it!


End file.
